Georgie Porgie
Georgie Porgie is a Fable and the tertiary antagonist of The Wolf Among Us. He is a pimp and the owner of the Pudding & Pie strip club. It is revealed that he was the murderer of Faith and Lily, but was acting under the Crooked Man's orders. Synopsis Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors When Bigby arrives at the Pudding & Pie, Vivian will take him to Georgie. She warns that he is in a bad mood and doesn't like to be disturbed when working. When they enter, he can be seen berating Nerissa as he tries to coach her on her lackluster pole dancing. He resists Bigby's interrogation about Lily's last client and possible killer, and eventually the conversation ends with his boombox being knocked over and broken. After telling his handyman Hans to fix it, Hans mistakenly makes Bigby aware of a client book Georgie keeps of all his girls' appointments. Georgie will deny that it exists and threatens Hans with a wooden paddle for his slip up. Bigby will snatch it from him and can threaten to break Georgie's property to get information out of him. When Bigby threatens to smash a keg, he discovers a floor safe which Georgie claims he has no key for. After again threatening to destroy his property, Georgie will open the safe and Bigby will discover the client book. He comes across Lily's last meeting with a "Mr. Smith." Georgie states the name is probably fake and he can't offer anymore help. He then leaves Bigby to angrily make a phone call about how he has been treated. He is last seen giving Nerissa a key to Room 204 of the Open Arms Hotel after Bigby makes an appointment with her. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Georgie is at the Pudding & Pie, on the phone with an unknown caller, when Bigby and Snow White arrive to find Crane. As they go into the back room to arrest him, Georgie tells the caller, "we have a problem." Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Georgie and Vivian are both present in the Crooked Man's residence at the end of the episode. He is heard arguing with Jersey before Bigby enters the meeting room, demanding that he stop laughing at him. This, paired with TJ's testimony from earlier, seems to indicate that Georgie was the one who dumped Lily's body in the East River. Georgie jumps up fearfully when Bigby enters, but remains silent for the duration of the confrontation. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Georgie appears in this episode in the Crooked Man's meeting with Bigby in his lair and after a bit of chatting it is revealed that he was the killer of Faith and Lily and that he was ordered to do so by the Crooked Man. He gets angry when his boss wants to give him away to Bigby. However the calm chat soon escalates into violence when Georgie, Dee, Dum (Determinant), and Jersey get into a fight. He tries to stab Bigby but fails in doing so and hits Dee and he himself gets stabbed in the stomach area and losing blood. Wounded, Georgie and Vivian flee as Bigby chases them in their car. If Bigby chases them down to the Pudding N' Pie, Georgie can be seen extremely injured almost to the point of death. If Bigby asks why he killed his two girls he will say that they "put up a runner". Then he tries to force the sheriff to remove Vivian's ribbon and kill her. Regardless of what Bigby does, Vivian will back away and pull her ribbon off, committing suicide. This shocks Bigby and Georgie greatly and Bigby says that the pimp needed to go with him. Georgie, who is at this point unable to move due to his mortal injury must be dealt with instead. He divulges the location of the Crooked Man's whereabouts. Finally Bigby is given a choice to make whether to mercy-kill Georgie or leave him to bleed out for a bit of vengeance for Faith and Lily. He dies regardless of options chosen. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Georgie has killed: *Faith *Lily Death Killed By: *Bigby Wolf During Bigby's fight with the Crooked Man's cronies, Georgie attempts to stab him with a knife. After accidentally injuring Dee, Bigby disarms him and stabs him in the stomach, mortally injuring him. Vivian brings him back the the Pudding & Pie as he starts to bleed out. After she commits suicide, Georgie reveals the severity of his wound to Bigby and asks him to mercy kill him. Bigby can do so by ripping his intestines out, or leave him to bleed out. Book of Fables Entry Georgie runs the Pudding and Pie, a strip club that also caters to the unmentionable desires of Fabletown's citizens. He has tried just about everything there is to try in pursuit of worldly pleasures, but none of it satisfies him for long. He does seem to enjoy pushing people's buttons. He takes pride in his nightclub, and doesn't react well to anyone meddling in his affairs. Appearances * ''Smoke and Mirrors'' * ''A Crooked Mile'' * ''In Sheep's Clothing'' * ''Cry Wolf'' Trivia * In the Smoke and Mirrors teaser trailer, Georgie's voice was different from his final voice. In the teaser his voice was deeper and did not contain an accent * If Bigby chases after Georgie first, he is the first Fable that Bigby kills, regardless of the player's decision. Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables Category:Fable Category:Villains Category:Deceased